Infant seats, such as infant carriers and the like, are widely used to provide a convenient means for seating or transporting infants and children. Such infant seats typically include a seat back and a seat bottom in order to support an occupant thereon. A seat boot may be used to partially cover an occupant located on the infant seat in order to provide warmth to the occupant.
In one embodiment, the present invention is a seat boot having a cover to provide additional warmth or cover to the occupant. The boot may include a pocket for storing the cover therein such that the cover is movable between an extended and retracted position.
In one embodiment, the invention is an infant or child seat boot including a main portion shaped to be removably coupled to the seat bottom of an infant or child seat to define a space therebetween for receiving the legs of an occupant. The boot further includes a cover movable between a retracted position wherein said cover is generally received in the main portion and an extended position wherein the cover generally extends outwardly from the main portion. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings.